Nasza Opowiesc
To historia która będzie poświęcona młodej licealistce będącej dopiero w klasie 1. Proszę nie zmieniać głównego bohatera ani jej wizerunku. Jest to dobra dziewczyna trochę samotna ale mądra sprytna i uczciwa. nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Jest średniego wzrostu ma ciemnobrązowe włosy zielone oczy i jest szczupła. Ma wiele marzeń ale uważa ze się nie spełnią oraz uważa ze rzeczy nadprzyrodzone nie istnieją. Proszę trzymajcie się tego wątku. Narracja pierwszoosobowa. ---- Znów trzeba wstać. Znowu trzeba iść do szkoły. Jestem Sara. Mam 16 lat i jestem pierwszoklasistką na profilu humanistycznym w LO. Mam wiele marzeń, ale one nigdy się nie spełnią. Nie ma opcji. Na świecie nie ma czegoś takiego jak czarownice wampiry czy wilkołaki. To nie możliwe. Ja nie jestem wyjątkowa. Jestem zwykłym człowiekiem który ma proste i nudne życie. Dzisiaj to już 64 dzień w nowej szkole a ja dalej nie mam przyjaciół.Nie jestem jakaś specjalnie bogata wiec nie jestem najlepiej ubrana. Ludzie w szkole albo ze mnie szydzą albo omijają mnie szerokim łukiem. Czasami wydaje mi się że się na mnie gapią jakbym miała nie wiadomo co na twarzy. W prawdzie nosze okulary, ale to zwykłe klasyczne kujonki. Nie rozumiem. Hmmm... może to dla tego ze jestem z sierocińca? Tak. Jestem sierotą. Moi rodzice zmarli rok temu podczas głupiego napadu na bank, ale życie toczy się dalej. Przecież nie mogę żyć przeszłością, dlatego zaczęłam pracować w małej restauracji na rogu ulicy Mostowej. Pracuje tam jakiś czas i zauważyłam kilku młodych ludzi spotykających się tam regularnie. Zdaje się ze są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i bawią się naprawdę wspaniale. Podejrzewam ze maja jakiś klub w którym czuja się naprawdę dobrze. Jest ich pięciu ale znam tylko dwóch- dziewczynę i chłopaka. Ona nazywa się Milena i w szkole jest naprawdę zamkniętą w sobie, ale tu w tym gronie jest niesamowicie otwarta i wyluzowana. On nazywa się Adam. Jest super przystojny i bogaty. W szkole jest popularny i udaje wrednego, za to tutaj pokazuje prawdziwego siebie. Wszyscy w tym klubie czy stowarzyszeniu się od siebie różnią. Chciałabym do nich dołączyć możne oni by mnie akceptowali taka jaką jestem. Dzisiaj po szkole poszłam prosto do restauracji. jak zwykle ok 20:00 przyszli członkowie klubu nie wiem jakiego. Niestety padło na mnie żebym obsłużyła ich stolik. Nikt inny ze szkoły nie przychodził tutaj. Zebrałam się na odwagę i ruszyłam ku nim. Widziałam, że jeden z nich coś bazgrał po kartce, której wcześniej tam nie było. Byłam na tyle blisko od ich stolika, że zapytałam: - Co podać? - zapytałam. Słyszałam jak inni prychnęli ze śmiechu. Jeden z nich podał mi kartkę na której pisało: Coffe z mlekiem x5. ''Zrobiło mi się przykro bo usłyszałam za plecami głupi komentarz typu: ''To ta sierota z domu dziecka, której nikt nie chciał".'' ' Poczułam łzę na policzku kiedy usłyszałam słowa Mileny: - Nie przejmuj się tylko głupi tak mówią.- I radośnie się uśmiechnęła. - Tak!- wykrzyknął chłopak który z nimi siedział. wstał i powiedział do osoby która mnie obraziła- Nikogo nie obchodzi twoja opinia palancie! -Dziękuję ale nie musieliście. Nie pierwszy raz to słyszę. Za moment przyniosę zamówienie.- Kiedy się oddalałam usłyszałam jak druga dziewczyna przy stoliku mówi: -To musi być ona. Wyrocznia wskazała mi własnie ją.- co jaka wyrocznia? kim oni do cholery są? Szłam do kuchni gdy nagle ktoś podszedł do mnie i oblał mnie sokiem. Wszyscy, prócz stolika, u którego wcześniej byłam, zanieśli się śmiechem. - Ha! Ha! Tępa dzida z tej dziewczyny. Wbiegłam do kuchni i zaniosłam się płaczem. Usiadłam, oparłam się o lodówkę i zaczęłam coraz bardziej płakać. "Tępa dzida" - jak można tak nazwać dziewczynę? Nadal płakałam, a łzy zatrzymywały się na szkłach moich kujonek. - Nie płacz Saro - usłyszałam spokojny głos. Podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam przed sobą Milenę, Adama oraz kolejne dwie dziewczyny i jednego chłopaka. To były osoby, ze stolika, który miałam obsłużyć. - Przepraszam, ale zapomniałam o waszym zamówieniu - powiedziałam, myśląc, że po to przyszli. Spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Nie przesadzaj. My nie po to przyszliśmy. - Chcemy Cię stąd zabrać. - odezwała się jedna z dziewczyn - Dokąd? - spytałam - Do naszego i Twojego kraju. To musi być jakiś żart - pomyślałam - na pewno chcą mnie w coś wrobić. - Nie obawiaj się - Powiedział Adam jakby czytał w moich myślach - Z nami będziesz bezpieczna. Te słowa dodały mi otuchy, nie miałam powodów by im ufać, ale sama nie wiem dlaczego z nimi czułam się dobrze i chciałam z nimi iść, jakby od tego zależały moje losy. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia wstałam i poszłam za nimi, bo w niewiadomy sposób czułam, że to będzie dla mnie najlepsze. Nagle ktoś wszedł do kuchni i ryknął. - Te dzi*o! - Co? - spytałam - A jeśli ktoś by wsadził kij w du*e, to będziesz taka mądra jak wcześniej? - i zaczął do mnie biec. Natychmiast odskoczyłam na bok. Był to dziwny chłopak, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. Mój unik sprawił, że chłopak spojrzał na mnie spod łba, a z ust zaczęła sączyć mu się dziwnie biała piana, nie wiedziała co mam o tym myśleć, czy ten koleś ma jakąś chorobę, czy nałykał się musujących pastylek z magnezem. W moją obronę stanął Adam, był naprawdę imponujący, naprężył mięśnie i wyszczerzył zęby jakby chciał właśnie nimi zaatakować chłopaka z pianą w gębie. Mięśnie na jego ramionach i plecach nabrzmiały nadzwyczaj dorodnymi żyłami. - Zostawcie go mnie - powiedział Adam zerkając na swoich współtowarzyszy, ale zwrócił się do Mileny - zabierz Sarę do mojego mieszkania, i wszyscy zaczekajcie tam na mnie. Skąd on znał moje imię, przecież bym pamiętała gdybym się komukolwiek przedstawiała, a na pewno zapamiętała bym to gdyby był to Adam. Nagle przeraziłam się, bo Adam zaczął strasznie się trząść, a zapieniony facet rozłożył ramiona jakby chciał pochwalić się swoim bicepsem, również wyszczerzając pożółkłe zęby. Milena złapała mnie za lewy nadgarstek zaczynając wyprowadzać z kuchni. Wyjąkałam, że muszą skończyć pracę, ale ta nie nie słuchała, tylko z resztą swoich towarzyszy wyprowadziła mnie z restauracji. -Co to ma znaczyć? Zapytałam, ale Milena nic nie odpowiedziała. Pytałam ja chyba z 1000 razy, ale ona nie powiedziała ani słowa. W końcu zaprowadzili mnie do czyjegoś domu, a następnie do jadalni. Dom miał mnóstwo elektroniki, ale nie wyglądał na drogi. -Dowiem się w końcu co to ma się wszystko znaczyć? zapytałam, a Milena odpowiedziała -My nie jesteśmy zwykłymi ludźmi...tak jak ty. Po krótkim zastanowieniu, bez słowa wyszłam i wróciłam do baru. Kiedy doszłam pod drzwi owej knajpki zatrzymałam się i stałam dobre pięć minut nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Tak jak ty. To po jakie licho do mnie zagadaliście? Na co wam ja? Kim jestem, żeby móc z wami rozmawiać? Bogiem? Och przepraszam. Nie jesteśmy ludźmi takimi jak ty. Pf... No to kim? -Bogami- usłyszałam za sobą głos dziewczyny. Odwróciłam się w jej stronę. -Czego chcesz Milena?- spytałam z irytacją w głosie. -Wyjaśnić ci. Jak już mówiłam jesteśmy bogami. Tylko nie myśl sobie że jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem. To prawda w połowie tak... ale twoja matka była kimś innym. Przykro mi że zginęła- dodała ze współczuciem. Uśmiechnęłam się w jej stronę, dziękując tym samym za słowa i wyciągnęłam rękę do klamki. -Nie radzę- ostrzegła mnie dziewczyna z blond włosami i niebieskimi oczami.- Adam ma wyjątkowo rzadką klasyfikację, nie chcesz go widzieć w furii. -To gdzie mam iść?-spytałam zdziwiona. -Do domu Adama. Nie pamiętasz?- zdziwiła się szatynka o czarnych tęczówkach i nim się spostrzegłam byłam w tym samym domu. -To może od początku. *** -Widzisz jesteśmy bogami i boginiami. Takimi pomniejszymi. Żyjemy w odległej krainie, kraju o nazwie Niebiańskie Góry. Każdy z nas ma inną klasyfikację. Na przykład Adam jest Strażnikiem. Jego zadaniem jest ochrona prawdziwych Bogów i Smoków. Anna- tu wskazała na szatynkę.- jest Uzdrowicielką. Za pewne domyślasz się co robi. Koalina- wskazała na błękitnooką- jest Wodnikiem. Ma za zadanie chronić wodę, odsyłać ją do miast. Haron- pokazała na chłopaka o zielonych oczach.- jest Zielarzem. Dba o rośliny itp. -A ty?- spytałam. -Ja jestem Wojowniczką- odpowiedziała brązowooka.- Wyrocznia czyli Bogini, podobna do trzech Mojr bądź trzech Fata, powiedziała że mamy znaleźć potomkinię Boskiej Smoczycy. Miała ona w sobie krew Boga i Smoka. To była twoja matka. Zapewne zauważyłaś że miała czerwono fioletowe oczy? Też takie masz chociaż u ciebie przeważa czerwień. Masz w sobie też człowieczą krew. Twój ojciec był człowiekiem. -Ale co oznacza że jestem jej potomkinią? -To oznacza że jesteś Boginią która ma w żyłach ogień od smoczej rasy... która jest na wymarciu... Szkoda. Była taka wspaniała- zamyśliła się Milena. *** Nagle do restauracji wkroczyło dwóch mężczyzn w garniturach. Jeden z nich nosił maskę gazową, drugi białe okulary. -Stać w imieniu Strongholdu! -Krzyknął ten w masce. -Dalej już nie uciekniecie!- Dodał drugi, unosząc pistolet, który zaświecił się na niebiesko. Adam złapał za lampę stojącą w rogu pokoju i rzucił się na przybyszów. Zamachnął się potężnie i próbował trafić tego w masce, jednak ten się uchylił, wyjął paralizator i raził Strażnika prądem. Adam padł na ziemię, z ust poszła mu ślina. -Ktoś jeszcze będzie stawiał opór?- spytał gość w masce.- Nie? To dobrze- Odpowiedział na swoje pytanie. -Ginoza, zwiąż ich, bierzemy ich na Kurację do Lechigrodu- Wydał rozkaz po chwili. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że on jest tu dowódcą. Coś w nim mnie podniecało. Ta cała tajemniczość, maska... Jednak nie mogę iść na współpracę! Uciekniemy z tej całej kuracji i będę mogła wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie! Widząc, że jego towarzysz nie radził sobie z wiązaniem aresztowanych, oficer sam wziął się za pętanie. Najpierw założył kajdanki Annie, potem podszedł do mnie. Serce szybciej mi zabiło, kiedy spojrzał się na mnie przez szkło maski. Zakuł mnie sprawnie, po chwili wszyscy byliśmy unieruchomieni. Pomocnik oficera, który chyba zwał się Ginoza, wyjął zza poły garnituru płachtę z narysowanymi drzwiami, rozłożył ją na ścianie i zapukał. Po chwili na miejscu kawałka materiału pojawiły się prawdziwe drzwi, które się otworzyły. Wybiegło z nich kilku uzbrojonych żołnierzy w kamizelkach kuloodpornych, którzy wnieśli wewnątrz moich towarzyszy. Na końcu zostałam ja i ten oficer. Podniósł mnie, a ja poczułam się bezpieczniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. W jego objęciach wszystkie troski odpłynęły. Wkroczyliśmy do środka, drzwi zamknęły się same. Kilka godzin później... Obudziłam się przywiązana skórzanymi pasami do fotela, który przypominał dentystyczny, niepokoiły mnie tylko zasuszone plamy krwi na nim. W ustach miałam szmatę. Rozejrzałam się po moim więzieniu- przednia ściana była ze szkła, widok roztaczał się na wielką metropolię. Budynki niby przypominały nasze postkomunistyczne polskie bloki, jednak było w nich coś... innego. Po mojej lewej stronie na bielonej wapnem ścianie namalowany był symbol, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem- przedstawiał on dwie odwrócone litery L. Moje obserwacje przerwało wtargnięcie do pomieszczenia oficera, który mnie aresztował. Tym razem na garnitur nałożył czarny płaszcz, na głowie oprócz maski gazowej nosił czapkę typową dla wysoko postawionych wojskowych. Za nim wkroczyła kobieta, a raczej dziewczyna, w fartuchu, w ręce trzymała sztylet. -Witaj, towarzyszko, w Strongholdzie. Jestem Komisarz Generalny Nakazawa, a to jest Rikako Oryo, moja specjalistka od przesłuchań, pełni ona także funkcję komendanta mojej osobistej gwardii.- rzekł oficer. Dziewczyna dygnęła, następnie usiadła na krześle po mojej prawej stronie. Nakazawa podszedł i wyjął mi knebel z ust. Przyglądał mi się przez kilka długich sekund, potem stanął między mną a oknem, ręce przełożył do tyłu. -Powiedz mi, towarzyszko: Co wiesz o Niebiańskich Górach? Co cię łączy z tamtymi ludźmi?- spytał, jego głos był uprzejmy, choć wiedziałam, że to tylko pozory. -Nic nie wiem! Nie znam tych ludzi!- Odkrzyknęłam, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Nakazawa kiwnął lekko głową i wskazał na mnie palcem. Rikako wstała powoli i uśmiechnęła się. Podeszła i zaczęła wodzić mi sztyletem po gardle. -Zostawcie mnie! Nie mam z nimi nic wspólnego!- Krzyczałam coraz bardziej przerażona. Niespodziewanie dziewczyna wbiła mi sztylet w nogę i zaczęła poruszać nim powolnymi ruchami, wchodziła nim coraz głębiej. -Wystarczy- rzekł komisarz.- Teraz mów, co wiesz, inaczej ten sztylet powędruje głębiej.- dodał. Mdlałam z bólu, zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. -Dobrze, dobrze... Oni są z Niebiańskich Gór, mówili, że są bogami, bronią wody i natury. Ja jestem tylko zwykłą nastolatką, nie mam z nimi nic wspólnego! Mówię prawdę, przysięgam!- Krzyczałam coraz bardziej zdesperowana. -Niech będzie... Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. Rikako, opatrz ją, chce aby jeszcze pożyła.- powiedział Nakazawa Dziewczyna wyjęła z szafki na prawej ścianie wodę utlenioną, gazę i bandaż. Fachowo opatrzyła mi nogę i wróciła na swoje miejsce. -Powiedz mi, towarzyszko, jak ci na imię?- spytał Komisarz. Zdjął czapkę i dał ją swojej asystentce. Ta położyła ją na kolanach z namaszczeniem. -Nazywam się Sara, proszę pana.- odpowiedziałam. Ból już mi tak nie doskwierał. -Rozumiem, że jesteś z Ziemi, tego nudnego, brudnego świata. Nie chciałabyś zostać tutaj? Mieszkać w Strongholdzie? Odciąć się od swoich dawnych problemów?- Mówił spokojnym głosem Nakazawa. Jego propozycja wydawała się całkiem obiecująca. Miałam dość mojego codziennego życia, szkoły, restauracji. To jest dla mnie wielka szansa. -Zgadzam się, ale chyba musi być w tym jakiś haczyk?- Odparłam po chwili namysłu. -Musisz dołączyć do Biura Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego i pomóc nam zniszczyć Niebiańskie Góry.- Odrzekł Komisarz.- Inaczej Będę zmuszony odebrać ci życie- dodał. Kiedy powiedział o odbieraniu życia, Rikako uśmiechnęła się , jednak on spiorunował ją spojrzeniem. -Niech będzie. Dołączę do was.- Podjęłam ostateczną decyzję. Nakazawa kiwnął głową. Dziewczyna wstała, podała mu czapkę i oswobodziła mnie z pasów. -Chodźmy. Towarzysz Ginoza pokaże ci co i jak. Ja z Rikako mamy kolejnych więźniów do przesłuchania. Komisarz nałożył czapkę i wyszedł. Płaszcz powiewał mu niczym peleryna. Zaraz do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna w garniturze i białych okularach. -Witaj. Nazywam się Nobuchika Ginoza, jestem Nadinspektorem BBP. Pokażę ci twoje obowiązki i dam ci podstawowe przeszkolenie. -Jestem Sara. Powiedz mi, czy wy wszyscy tutaj jesteście tacy... dziwni? -Nie mów nikomu, ale to Nakazawa rozkazał wypowiadać się nam w taki sposób. Wiesz, on nie całkiem legalnie przejął tutaj...- Tłumaczył Ginoza, ale jego wypowiedź przerwał wybuch, zaraz włączyła się syrena alarmowa. -Szybko! Do schronu!- krzyknął i rzucił się w stronę drzwi. Pobiegłam za nim. Na korytarzu z pozoru panował chaos, jednak dostrzegłam że w jedną stronę biegną uzbrojeni żołnierze w mundurach, a w drugą stronę- naukowcy w kitlach i kobiety. Wszyscy nosili maski gazowe. -Biegnij razem z nimi! Potem się spotkamy!- krzyknął i pobiegł z mundurowymi. Ja pobiegłam w drugą stronę, rzędy pomieszczeń były identyczne do tego, w którym mnie przesłuchiwano, w niektórych więźniowie byli jeszcze przypięci do krzeseł. Dotarłam do klatki schodowej, schodziłam w dół dobrze 10 minut. W końcu wbiegłam do wrót schronu, które już się zamykały. Brakowało mi powietrza, ktoś podał mi maskę. Założyłam ją i odetchnęłam wreszcie czystym powietrzem. Spojrzałam się na wielki ekran, wokół którego wszyscy stali. Przed bramą budynku byli Ginoza, Rikako, Nakazawa i jeszcze kilku żołnierzy. Naprzeciw ich stało kilka nieuzbrojonych osób w cywilnych ubraniach. Nagle jeden z nich wyczarował ognistą kulę i rzucił w żołnierzy, którzy zapłonęli niczym żywe pochodnie. Ginoza wyciągnął pistolet, który zaświecił się na niebiesko, wystrzelił w stronę czarodzieja, który padł na ziemię. Potem jeden z magów uniósł Rikako siłą woli i zaczął ją dusić. Komisarz wystrzelił w jego stronę z monstrualnego pistoletu, potężny pocisk oderwał dusicielowi głowę. Rikako ciągle była w powietrzu, cała zrobiła się sina. Wyglądała, jakby miała umrzeć, po chwili padła na ziemię nieruchoma. Ginoza stracił cierpliwość, wyjął z rąk martwego żołnierza karabin i długą serią skosił resztę napastników. Następnie rzucił się ku Rikako, zdjął maskę i zaczął ją reanimować. W jego oczach dostrzegłam łzy. Nakazawa stał nad nimi przez chwilę, potem rozkazał żołnierzom zabrać trupy. Jeden z nich pokazał na Rikako, jednak Komisarz kazał mu odejść. Ginoza ciągle ratował życie Rikako, rozpaczliwie udzielał resuscytacji. W końcu wyjął Dominatora, wycelował w pierś Rikako. Pistolet wypluł elektryczną wiązkę. To tchnęło życie w dziewczynę, która rzuciła mu się do ramion. Leżeli tak w uścisku, Nakazawa zaklaskał w dłonie i spojrzał się w stronę kamery. Wszyscy w schronie mu zawtórowali. -Koniec przedstawienia, towarzysze- rzekł przez radio Komisarz.- Wracajcie do swoich obowiązków. I szykujcie się- czeka nas wojna!- Dodał i uniósł pięść w górę. Wszyscy ludzie również unieśli swoje pięści w górę. W czasie gdy ludzie wracali na swoje miejsca, ja poszłam pustym korytarzem i w tym momencie przede mną pojawiła się dziwna postać wokół której było 6 kul. 4 z nich wyglądały jakby wydzielały z siebie żywioły: ognia, wody, powietrza, ziemi. Pozostałe dwie były inne jedna wydzielała światło a druga je pochłaniała. -Witaj.- powiedziała postać -Witaj... kim jesteś?- spytałam się -Ja? Hmm możesz mi mówić Etherwolf albo Równowaga.- powiedział -A po co tu jesteś?-odpowiedziałam -Jestem by cię ostrzec że musisz zmienić swoje postępowanie.- powiedział ze spokojem -Pod jakim względem?- Spytałam się z zaciekawieniem -(bierze wdech) Cóż długo opowiadać ale skoro muszę. Niebiańskie Góry to miejsce które musisz chronić pod każdym względem i pod żadnym pozorem nie dać go zniszczyć. Dlaczego spytasz? Dlatego że jeśli zniszczycie Niebiańskie góry to wszystko zginie. My Bogowie upewniamy się że ludzkość przetrwa. Chronimy was od chorób poprzez dawanie wam po pewnym czasie część naszej wiedzy byście mogli tworzyć leki i szczepionki. Niekiedy nawet leczymy was poprzez "magię". Lecz wszyscy musimy przeżyć. Ludzie, my Bogowie i Oni. A to dlatego że żyjemy we wspólnej harmonii a przynajmniej żyliśmy. Ich obecny władca chce nas zniszczyć nie wiedząc że to doprowadzi do masowej epidemii.- powiedział Etherwolf -Nie za bardzo rozumiem o co ci chodzi i w czym moja rola. Przecież to wy chcieliście zabić Rikako i Komisarza.- odpowiedziałam -Nie my Bogowie tylko nasi pomocnicy. Chcieli ich zabić by zniszczyć tutejszego władcę. Im się to nie udało ale dalej jest nadzieja w tobie. Wiem to.- powiedział z nadzieją w głosie -Nie zamierzam wam pomóc. Nie wierzę ci. Pewnie tylko udajesz "BOGA"- powiedziałam zarozumiale -Cóż najwyraźniej muszę ci udowodnić...- powiedział z niechęcią Wszystkie kule zrobiły mały okrąg po czym zaczęły wirować, straciłam przytomność a w tym czasie widziałam co się stanie jeśli nie pomogę. Widziałam jak ludzie zaczęli ginąć na okropne zarazy niszczące tkankę skórną lub (nawet nie wyobrażając sobie że takie mogą nawet być) gorsze. Po kilku latach od zniszczenia Niebiańskich Gór wszyscy zginęli. -Może teraz rozumiesz.- powiedział -Ja... j-j-ja rozumiem dlaczego chcesz to zrobić, ale gdzie w tym moja rola?- spytałam z obrzydzeniem i niedowierzaniem -Usłyszałaś już kim jesteś? Powiedzieli ci? Jeśli tak to znaczy ze rozumiesz ze drzemie w tobie potężna siła która przy odpowiednich staraniach potrafiłaby zniszczyć górę. Dlatego ty będziesz do tego najlepsza... Niestety straty jakie ponieśliśmy są niewyobrażalne mimo iż tak małe.- powiedział bez wyraźnych emocji w głosie Kategoria:Mahilā Kategoria:Opowiadania 2014 Kategoria:Fantasy